


How To Terrify Men And Influence People

by tielan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The woman who meets them on the flight deck carries herself like a knife.</p><p>“Captain,” she says without preamble. “Are we going to fight now or in private?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Terrify Men And Influence People

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



The woman who meets them on the flight deck carries herself like a knife.

“Captain,” she says without preamble. “Are we going to fight now or in private?”

His expression, Wanda thinks, is a little steely. It’s the same look he turned on her and Pietro— Her heart convulses in sudden, breathless pain, such that she barely hears Captain Rogers ask, “Do we have to fight about this at all?”

“If you don’t say something, Stark certainly will.”

“Then far be it from me to add bad to worse.” He hefts his shield and walks past her. “But you know how I feel about secrets.”

The commander’s lashes dip down, closing her expression like the shutters of a house. She is hurt, Wanda thinks, and angry, too. But more than anything else, this woman is is controlled, for when she looks back up, her gaze and her voice are utterly steady. “I’m Maria Hill. You’d be Wanda Maximoff.”

“S.H.I.E.L.D,” Wanda says, as much to gauge the reaction as to confirm this.

“Formerly S.H.I.E.L.D, as you would know,” is the response, unhurried, unconcerned, before the blue gaze hesitates. It’s only a moment’s hesitation, though, before she speaks again. “I’m sorry for the loss of your brother.”

It clutches at Wanda then, the emptiness that still aches— _Pietro—_ mere hours after the loss. It is that loss which makes her sharp. “Are you?”

“Can’t you read my mind?”

And there it is, the thing that no-one else has willingly acknowledged. “I can,” Wanda tells her. “I presumed you wouldn’t wish it.”

“You’ll want to at some stage.” Hill is frank about it. “When you do, we’ll arrange an appointment and you’ll find out, and then you’ll stay out.”

It’s odd, Wanda finds, how relieving it is to have someone address the matter of her skills, as though it is just one more aspect to her, and not the definition of who she is. And to find someone who trusts her ethics – or, at least, is pretending very well.

“Thank you.” The words have overlays that, Wanda thinks, they both understand.


End file.
